Of Pride and Revenge
by BloodDaemon
Summary: Skiery's life has gone downhill since her family was killed. Now, its the war between werewolves, vampires and hunters. unless unlikely alliances are formed, only one group can survive. please R&R. No Flaming.


Historical Review

For Pride and Revenge

Historical Review

It is the late 2050's and much of the world is still populated by humans. In most cases, over populated in the larger cities. Living with one another, are Hunters. The Hunters are just that, except, they now hunt the Vampires and Werewolves that share their inhabited world.

Unknown to the humans is that Vampires and Werewolves are actually living among them. The Werewolves have learned to conceal their wolf identities and have discovered how to command full packs of wolves. The Vampires have become resilient, not only garlic, but to sunlight as well.

For nearly four decades, the Vampires and Werewolves flourished. On October 9th, 2047, a mass attack was executed on both the Vampires and Werewolves alike. Each blamed the other, thus the Blood War began. In actuality, the Hunters were the attackers, and they had learned that blessed weapons were one of the few ways to kill a supernatural creature.

The finding of this caused several world governments to launch attacks on both groups of creatures. In 2020, the war in Iraq spread worldwide to make a world war 3 that was later renamed the War of Corruption. During the war, nearly two-thirds of the world's population was killed off. After this, the world congress banned armies from forming. In 2029, the production, use, and selling of all automatic weapons was banned.

Chapter 1: Pain in memories

Skiery watched as blood oozed from two small puncture wounds that trickled blood down her fathers' neck as a middle-aged woman stepped away and let the body drop to the floor. Wiping her lips, the woman turned to Skiery who lay huddled motionless, staring at the corpse that was her late father. The woman followed her gaze as a devilish smirk came to her face. Slowly she pulled a blade from inside her trench coat. The opalescent blade glowed from the soft moonlight as the gems on the hilt sparkled like they were the stars themselves. Her smirk dampened a bit before returning, and she slowly sheathed her blade again. In a flash she suddenly twirled and pulled herself into a crouch launching herself into the air. She landed next to the girl who now noticed that she had stuck her fingers into her father's neck and was now licking them clean. She was terrified as the woman moved ever closer, she could feel her rapid heartbeat intensifying evermore, still and could not stop the trembling that overtook her body. She tried desperately to move but her fear racked body would not respond to her brains' command to move from her current position. Skiery instantly froze when the woman knelt next to her. A soft air tickled her ears slightly as she heard the quiet, death-like voice whisper a curse into Skiery's ear before the woman bit into the unprotected neck of her new prey.

"You shall not die tonight, and yet you shall. Your body will lie in wait for your soul to return from the abyss. Then, your life will be hidden from light as mine has, surrounded by shadows do dark that hells' own flames couldn't light them."

Skiery bore her bloodlust war-blade as she awoke in a cold sweat that made her whole body shiver. Just that dream again, she thought. Just that's damn dream again. Every night for the past seven years she'd had the same reliving the nightmare that was her past. Every morning she woke to the same cold sweat that sent shivers down her spine. She had been fifteen when that dream had really happened, now she was twenty-two and much more capable of defending her vampire pride.

The same night that began her new life, her mother and sister suffered the same fate as her. For three years they hid themselves in the city of Laygoth, Maine. Laygoth was the renewed city of Portland, which was destroyed by a northern hurricane and the tornadoes of the north in a combination. After living in Laygoth for three years, Hunters finally found their lives of hidden shadow and attempted to kill them. Skiery was able to avoid capture by an escape ladder leading to the rooftop. From the rooftops, she watched in sickness as the leading Hunter took his dull knife and slowly slid it into the underside of the mothers' stomach as she let the most blood-curling scream imaginable. The hunter slowly moved his dull blade in a saw like fashion cutting the mother open, spilling her acids on the dirt covered ground. Just then he shoved his sharp, blessed sword into her chest at an angle, into her stomach. Slowly, he cut and pushed her intestines out in pieces so small that skiery could barely see then as she vomited.

Skierys' sister Janessa was caught and beat first. Skiery almost puked again as the Hunters dragged her mangled body out. Janessa's arms were both broken, twisted in a sickening fashion that made bones break the skin. Skiery looked slightly lower and saw that her sisters' legs were in the same horrid condition. Skiery watched in disgust as the Hunters skinned Janessa alive. Pieces of her skin fell into the wood as it was lit. Janessa's whole body convulsed as the flames licked her bloody, exposed nerves. Her body kept up the convulsions until the body finally dropped into the ashes of her already charred skin pieces that were carved from her body. Skiery knew that her sisters' screams were silent, but couldn't really figure out why. Even though skiery couldn't see her sisters face in detail, she know all too well that it was distorted to an unrecognizable array of ashes, burning skin, blood and burnt bones. She could see the twisted face like she could hear the silent screaming of her sister.

Skiery spent hours waiting for the Hunters to disappear, but when they did she left immediately, grabbing bare essentials. On her way out she took four other things. She took her mothers' ceremonial sword called Bloodlust, her sisters metal face cover that left only her mouth uncovered. She also took her dead fathers' single barrel shot rifle. It was embroided with emeralds and rubies that were given to him on his wedding night with skiery's mother. The last thing that she took was the picture of all of them. The one encased in gold lining and a silver back. It was now the most priceless thing she could think of.

After several months of searching, Skiery finally found an acceptive, underground clan of vampires. She embraced them instantly as friends. She finally set her sights on a vampire male named Cade.


End file.
